Sol da meia noite
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: Ponto de vista de Edward do capítulo 22 “Esconde-Esconde” e do capítulo 23 “O Anjo”, do livro Crepúsculo. Momento em que o avião chega e ele descobre que Bella está nas mãos de James.


1

Título: Sol da meia-noite

Autor (a): Liz Negrão

Censura: Livre.

Tipo: Shortfic

Shipper: Bella/ Edward

N:A:Olá pessoal! Primeira vez que me arrisco a escrever Crepúsculo e confesso que tive um pouco de dificuldade por causa da primeira pessoa. Pois todas as emoções são muito fortes.

Mas como todo mundo sabe, não dá para se negar a escrever quando a história martela na sua cabeça. E comigo não foi diferente!

Voilá a minha humilde contribuição para o nosso acervo aqui no site! Tenham uma boa leitura! Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar!

Bjoks

Liz

Resumo: Ponto de vista de Edward do capítulo 22 "Esconde-Esconde" e do capítulo 23 "O Anjo", do livro Crepúsculo. Momento em que o avião chega e ele descobre que Bella está nas mãos de James.

Músicas que me inspiraram:

Showdown in the Ballet Studio - Twilight Instrumental Soundtrack – Capítulo 22 "Esconde-Esconde";

Let me sign – Robert Pattinson - Twilight Soundtrack - Capítulo 23 "O Anjo".

Sol da meia-noite

Eu, Carlisle e Emmett estávamos a caminho de Phoenix. Com o sumiço do rastreador deduzimos que ele voltaria à Forks para recomeçar a busca por Bella, junto com a fêmea. Rosalie e Esme teriam que redobrar a atenção em Charlie, pois com James na cidade o pai de Bella correria ainda mais perigo. _Droga!_ Eu me sentia culpado. Eu era culpado por tudo isso estar acontecendo. Bella corria perigo e todos a sua volta também estavam ameaçados. Eu mal podia ouvir com clareza os pensamentos daqueles humanos. Nunca estive tão atordoado a ponto de ignorar por completo a minha habilidade.

A minha respiração acelerou quando o avião mudou de posição para começar a pousar. Eu veria Bella daqui a poucos minutos e isso me acalmava, é claro. Mas tive um pressentimento estranho ao mesmo tempo em que percebi a maldita tensão se intensificar em meus ombros. Olhei os humanos a minha volta e soube que não havia nada de errado ali. Carlisle notou meu alarme e colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro para me acalmar. Ele estava no assento ao meu lado.

_ Calma, filho. Estamos chegando. Pegaremos Bella e tudo vai ficar bem _- Carlisle pensou.

O meu pai não precisava ler meus pensamentos para saber o que se passava na minha cabeça. Eu assenti fingindo estar tranquilo, e ele não me encarou mais.

Quando o avião parou, senti Emmett se levantar irritado. A aeromoça olhou-o com censura, mas logo a loira estava apavorada pelo olhar que o meu irmão lhe lançou de volta. Emmett certamente era mais assustador que eu, e ela pareceu notar isso rapidamente.

Eu avancei para fora do avião a passos largos. Meu pai tentou me segurar pelo cotovelo para que eu diminuísse a velocidade da minha passada. Mas eu julgava isso impossível. Não quando Bella me esperava do outro lado do portão de desembarque. Eu finalmente iria recuperar a metade de mim que ela tinha levado embora. Em alguns instantes ela estaria nos meus braços. Em menos de dois minutos a minha Bella estaria segura.

Eu estava no terminal quatro, pude identificar quando vi a placa indicando. Logo mais a frente havia detectores de metal e uma fileira de pessoas esperando os vôos. De repente escutei os passos de Carlisle estancarem atrás de mim, acompanhados dos meus próprios.

Então olhei mais atentamente a fileira de cadeiras. Alice estava sozinha. Jasper vinha em nossa direção aparentemente confuso. De repente minha irmã sentou numa estranha posição. Seus pequeninos braços enlaçaram os joelhos e o seu olhar ficou perdido e amedrontado. Corri em direção a ela o mais rápido possível que um humano o faria e a amparei.

Se o meu coração não estivesse morto ele pararia de bater naquele instante. Pude ler o pensamento dela.

Bella... O rastreador tinha Renné em seu poder e fez com que Bella fosse atrás da mãe. Ele a pegou e ele a mataria. Ele mataria Bella e a mãe.

Num átimo, o ódio possuiu meu corpo congelado. Eu estava certo de uma coisa: eu o mataria. Eu iria atrás dele até no inferno se fosse preciso.

Alice soluçava sem lágrimas ao me encarar.

_Perdoe-me._

Durante os milésimos de segundo que eu encarei seu rosto, vi a carta de Bella. Era para mim, mas Alice já a tinha lido pelo amassado do papel.

"_Edward,_

_Eu te amo. Eu lamento muito. Ele pegou minha mãe e eu preciso tentar. Sei que pode não dar certo. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo._

_Não fique com raiva de Alice e Jasper. Se eu conseguir escapar deles vai ser um milagre. Agradeça a eles por mim. Especialmente Alice, por favor._

_E por favor, eu imploro, não venha atrás de mim. É isso que ele quer. Eu não vou suportar se alguém se ferir por minha causa, especialmente você. Por favor, isso é a única coisa que eu lhe peço agora. Por mim._

_Eu te amo. Perdoe-me._

_Bella."_

No mesmo segundo que eu tinha aberto a carta, eu a fechei devolvendo-a para Alice.

Pela primeira vez sentia raiva das qualidades de Bella. Ela era altruísta e corajosa, uma combinação perfeita para o perigo. Grunhi desesperado com a dor que senti no meu peito vazio. Sem mesmo notar que os outros vinham atrás de mim, eu corri para fora do aeroporto.

Sinceramente eu não me importaria em mostrar toda a minha velocidade agora. Não enquanto a minha garganta queimasse como fazia. Só que desta vez não era de sede.

Quando avistei a porta de saída do aeroporto eu avancei mais rápido. O sol cintilava na rua e eu não poderia ficar exposto. Ainda mais quando um mero segundo fazia toda a diferença.

Tinha uma BMW preta parada a uns dois passos de onde eu estava. No tempo entre uma pulsação e outra eu já tinha arrombado o carro e o acelerava o mais rápido que eu podia. Ainda pude ouvir Alice gritar meu nome antes que eu virasse a esquina da rua principal cantando pneu.

Eu estava em agonia. Só conseguia pensar nela. Bella.

Ela estava em perigo por minha culpa. Eu precisava achá-la o quanto antes. Antes que pudesse acontecer o pior. E se o pior acontecesse, eu não me perdoaria nunca.

Tentava me concentrar nos pensamentos das pessoas da rua. Era preciso encontrar alguma pista de onde eu poderia achá-la. Se alguém a tivesse percebido eu não só teria como pista o que tinha visto na mente de Alice, como teria também o que eu precisava. Algo concreto.

_Bella... Bella ...Bella.._

Ninguém a tinha visto.

Tudo o que eu conseguia ver era uma sala de espelhos escura. Bella tinha os olhos assustados, mas ainda assim parecia serena. Ela escondia uma dor. Disso eu sabia.

Essa era a visão de Alice. Essa era a cena que passava em minha cabeça a cada 30 segundos.

Eu estava desesperado. Nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha existência. Bella devia ser mesmo a razão para que eu ainda existisse.

Segui meu instinto até Scottsdale. Sabia que ela morara lá. Quando o lugar desconhecido disparou em minha volta, eu senti o cheiro.

Um cheiro que eu poderia viver mil anos, mas que nunca iria esquecer. O cheiro de Bella. A minha Bella.

Eu corria como um louco. Mal dava para enxergar as casas do lado de fora do carro. O cheiro de Bella a cada segundo ficava mais intenso, e então eu soube que estava indo na direção certa.

Levado pelo desespero, eu acelerei ainda mais o carro. Havia poucos carros na rua e isso facilitava o meu trajeto.

De repente senti um cheiro diferente no ar. Não era o cheiro doce de Bella, mas era bem familiar. O típico cheiro de vampiro, o cheiro que eu sentia na minha própria casa.

Em seguida eu escutei um barulho ensurdecedor de carro em alta velocidade. Era Carlisle e o outros, bem atrás de mim. Eles estavam na Mercedes preta. Carlisle dirigia e Alice estava no banco do carona, parecendo aflita, com Emmett e Jasper sentados no banco de trás.

_Edward, nós vamos conseguir achá-la. É na próxima rua, depois desta esquina. É um estúdio de Ballet. É lá que ela está._

Eu me senti um pouco aliviado quando minha irmã confirmou que eu estava no caminho certo. Através dos pensamentos de Alice pude ver Bella andando na calçada pela qual eu passava agora. Ela estava lenta, quase fazendo força para dar um passo após o outro. O meu peito vazio doeu num reflexo. E a minha garganta agora borbulhava de dor.

Parei o carro numa freada. Em menos de um segundo sai do carro em direção a grande casa com persianas verticais arriadas. Quando eu entrei pela porta, ouvi um estrondo que vinha do lado de dentro do estúdio. Não havia luz, mas eu conseguia ver tudo claramente com a minha visão de vampiro.

Tentei andar devagar para não alardear minha presença, mas minhas pernas eram mais rápidas que o pensamento e quando vi eu já estava indo em direção ao salão a oeste, o qual tinha uma pequena luz azulada iluminando ao longe. Eu tinha certeza que a movimentação vinha de lá.

_Hum esse cheiro... ela realmente é deliciosa. _Eu logo ouvi o pensamento de James.

O sangue dela invadiu meus sentidos e a fúria tomou conta do meu corpo congelado. Ele a machucou. Eu morreria se a perdesse.

- Gostaria de pensar melhor em seu último pedido?

_Desgraçado. _Ele a torturava enquanto sua voz soava doce e perigosa.

Ouvi um grito agudo de dor.

- Não gostaria que Edward tentasse me encontrar?

- Não! - Bella gritava de dor. - Não, Edward, não...

De repente escutei estilhaços de vidro caírem no chão.

Era ela, a minha Bella. Entrei como um louco na sala cheia de espelhos. O maldito estava agachado sobre Bella enquanto ela se protegia com a mão estendida. O cheiro do sangue se intensificava cada vez mais e eu pude ver o líquido ensopar sua blusa e gotejar no chão.

Eu gritei de ódio e fui pra cima dele com toda força que eu pude reunir. A madeira corrida levantou com o peso dos dois. Eu agarrava o pescoço dele. Àquela hora eu sabia que Bella estava inconsciente. Talvez ela nunca mais voltasse.

Eu queria matá-lo.

Num átimo a situação se inverteu. Ao tentar pular, levando-o comigo, James me jogou contra a parede fazendo com que o espelho às minhas costas se quebrasse em mil pedaços.

- Você está sozinho porque é mais rápido que os outros... - Os olhos dele eram vermelho vivo. Ele agia por puro instinto animal. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele tentava me enforcar com muita força. Com mais violência ele jogou o meu corpo contra o espelho novamente.

- Mas não é mais forte...

- Sou forte o suficiente para te matar! - Eu gritei contrariando o tom sussurrante que ele utilizava.

Subitamente, achei uma brecha nos movimentos do vampiro. Chutei-o com toda a minha força, fazendo com que ele fosse jogado contra o que parecia uma cristaleira. Ele pareceu demorar para se recuperar da queda. Então corri até Bella. Eu só queria tirá-la dali o quanto antes para depois voltar e matá-lo.

Peguei Bella nos meus braços. Ela estava desacordada, mas se debatia de dor.

- Desculpe-me.

Apertei-a ainda mais contra mim e pulei a fim de alcançar a janela na altura do pé direito da sala. Mas não tive sucesso, o rastreador nos alcançou a tempo e puxou minha perna com vontade, fazendo Bella cair dos meus braços e bater com um baque surdo no chão. Ainda com as mãos em mim, James me arrastou pelo chão e tentou me jogar pela janela. Mas eu fui rápido e desviei indo para cima dele com todo o meu ódio.

Eu o segurei com força pelo pescoço mais uma vez, mas agora o joguei contra a parede e o cerquei com o meu próprio corpo. Eu ia estraçalhá-lo em pedaços como um leão faz com um cervo, e o jogaria na fogueira depois disso. Rosnei como um animal. Estava dominado pelo meu instinto. Eu só queria matá-lo. E eu o faria da pior forma que um animal pode fazê-lo. Então o mordi no pescoço arrancando um pedaço e jogando fora como se tivesse provado carne podre.

Como se estivesse compartilhando a dor que eu sentia, Bella gritou, sinalizando que seus sentidos tinham voltado. A dor dela intensificava tanto a minha própria, quanto o meu ódio pelo vampiro já fraco na minha frente.

Repentinamente senti um braço familiar no meu ombro, impedindo o meu próximo movimento. Era o meu pai, com o seu olhar calmo apesar da situação. Emmett e Jasper estavam atrás dele enquanto Alice ia ao encontro de Bella.

- Filho, já chega. Lembre-se de quem você é. Bella precisa de você - Bella então gritou mais alto. - Seus irmãos vão tomar conta dele - Carlisle disse ainda me segurando. -Bella precisa de você!

Afrouxei o aperto no pescoço de James enquanto Emmett tomava minha posição. Corri para onde Bella estava. Alice estava com ela numa feição apavorada.

- Jasper acenda a fogueira! - Carlisle gritou. Jasper o atendeu prontamente juntando as madeiras já quebradas no centro do salão. Depois ajudou Emmett a arrastar James. Em poucos segundos a fogueira estava queimando.

- Edward ela está sangrando... - a voz fina de Alice tinha um tom choroso apesar de não haver lágrimas.

- Bella! Bella! Fala comigo... Bella! - eu gritei, mas ela não dava sinais que me escutava.

- Edward o sangue... - Alice mostrou-me sua mão com sangue e meu corpo estremeceu.

- Saia daqui Alice, você pode não agüentar...

- Eu a amo Edward...

- Carlisle! - chamei meu pai desesperado. Carlisle se juntou a nós e ao observar os ferimentos de Bella rasgou um pedaço da própria camisa para estancar o sangue de sua perna. O cheiro me descontrolava, eu quase não conseguia suportar. Eu não podia perdê-la, ela era a minha vida agora.

- Alice! - Jasper gritou. Com o olhar, meu pai encorajou minha irmã a ajudar os outros. Emmett estraçalhava James em pedaços como um urso. Alice atiçou ainda mais a fogueira enquanto os pedaços do vampiro foram jogados ao fogo.

Carlisle ainda trabalhava nos ferimentos de Bella quando percebeu minha tensão ao extremo.

- Você consegue suportar?

- Sim! - gritei com raiva.

- Filho, se você não consegue...

- Não, eu não posso deixá-la. Eu consigo.

Olhei para Bella estirada no chão. Ela já tinha perdido os sentidos outra vez. Era tão frágil. Tão mais frágil do que eu pensava. Sua respiração era tão fraca que por segundos pensei que estivesse morta. A última palavra fez o meu peito vazio doer ainda mais. O que eu faria sem Bella? Nada. Voltaria ao meu estado de inércia totalmente entediante? Eu a amava demais, não poderia existir sem que ela existisse. Talvez eu fugisse para a Itália e provocasse os Volturi. Só eles me dariam uma morte rápida e dolorosa sem pensarem duas vezes.

Mesmo buscando uma solução, eu não conseguia suportar tal hipótese. Era dolorosa demais.

- Bella! Bella, meu amor você consegue me escutar? - ela mexeu os cílios, mas nem sinal de que pudesse acordar e falar comigo.

- Ah, não, Bella, não! - eu estava apavorado. Rosnei num lamento agudo de agonia. - Bella, Bella, não, ah, por favor, não, não! - Eu soluçava sem lágrimas. Então ela gritou despertando do coma. Seu rosto refletia a dor dilacerada que sentia. A mesma que a minha, mas esta não era física.

- Bella! - gritei para confortá-la, um pouco aliviado por ela ter dado sinal de vida.

- Ela perdeu algum sangue, mas o ferimento na cabeça não é profundo - Carlisle observou. Ele tentava me tranqüilizar com sua voz calma. - Veja a perna dela, está quebrada. - Grunhi de raiva. Eu queria ter matado James com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Acho que algumas costelas também..

Bella começou a se debater inquieta. A mão mordida tremia. Ela estava despertando. Bella gritou enquanto ofegava. Então achei que agora ela poderia me escutar.

- Edward... - ela sussurrou com dificuldade. Sua voz era pesada e os olhos ainda fechados.

Ela estava consciente. Ela tinha voltado para mim.

- Bella, você vai ficar bem. Pode me ouvir, Bella? Eu te amo.

- Edward... - ela sussurrou de novo.

- Sim, estou aqui.

- Isso dói - ela choramingou. O sofrimento dela acabava comigo. Eu precisava fazer aquilo parar.

- Eu sei, Bella, eu sei - levantei a procura do meu pai. Ele tinha ido procurar a maleta que havia deixado em algum lugar no calor do momento.

- Não pode fazer nada? - quase acusei. Eu nunca estive tão nervoso. Alice deixou a fogueira e se juntou a nós com uma feição preocupada. Tinha dificuldade em suportar o cheiro do sangue de Bella, mas isso pouco importava. Minha irmã tentava enganar seu instinto.

- Minha maleta, por favor... Prenda a respiração, Alice, isso vai ajudar - Carlisle disse convicto enquanto ela entregou a ele a maleta.

- Alice? - Bella grunhiu ainda muito fraca.

- Ela está aqui, ela sabia onde encontrá-la.

- Minha mão... está doendo... - a voz dela agora era menos que um sussurro. Seu corpo comprimiu em dor e o meu também.

- Eu sei, Bella. Carlisle lhe dará alguma coisa, vai parar - eu não suportaria nem mais um segundo. Ao que parece eu não teria muito tempo até que ela... Não!

- Minha mão está queimando! - ela gritou com dificuldade, seus olhos abrindo devagar.

- Bella?

- O fogo! Alguém apague o fogo! - a mão dela queimava, eu sabia disso. Comigo também foi assim. Era algo insuportável.

- Ele a mordeu - meu pai disse apavorado, só agora se dando conta do que aquilo se tratava. Prendi a respiração de horror. Nada disso poderia estar acontecendo.

- Edward, você precisa fazer - Alice me disse, ela sabia que eu pensava ser incapaz. Mas eu não poderia. Eu fracassaria.

- Não! – berrei.

- Alice - Bella gemeu.

- Pode ser a única chance - disse meu pai me encorajando. Mas eu não poderia. Eu não conseguiria parar. O sangue dela era uma droga para mim, o meu tipo personificado de heroína. E se eu o provasse, não haveria um meio de cessar.

- O quê? - implorei. Meu pai teria de fazê-lo.

- Veja se pode sugar o veneno. A ferida está bem limpa - ele continuou.

Alice estava tensa ao meu lado. Ela parecia ter dúvidas quanto ao meu sucesso em salvar Bella. Fiquei ainda mais nervoso.

- Isso vai dar certo? - minha irmã perguntou.

- Não sei - Carlisle se afastou de Bella num movimento ágil. Ele pegava algo dentro da maleta para o curativo de Bella. - Mas precisamos nos apressar.

- Carlisle, eu... – hesitei. - Não sei se posso fazer isso - Eu tinha medo. Medo de perdê-la e por minha culpa.

- A decisão é sua, Edward, de forma ou de outra. Não posso ajudá-lo. Tenho que deter este sangramento aqui, se vai tirar sangue da mão dela - Meu pai foi se curvou em direção à perna de Bella.

- Edward! - Bella gritou desesperada de dor. Eu precisava fazer, eu não poderia deixá-la se tornar como eu, ou então deixá-la ir. Eu precisava de Bella mais do que tudo. Se ela não existisse não havia por que eu também existir.

- Alice me dê alguma coisa para imobilizar a perna dela! - Carlisle agora trabalhava na cabeça de Bella. - Edward, deve fazer agora, ou será tarde demais.

Foi então que peguei com cuidado a mão ferida de Bella colocando-me em posição. Eu a amava, essa era minha determinação.

Meus lábios frios se chocaram com a pele dela em chamas. Tentei mordê-la com delicadeza, mas logo o frenesi que eu esperava começou. E ele se intensificava conforme eu sugava o veneno. Nunca tinha provado algo igual. Era doce numa dose perfeita. Não chegava perto de nenhum sangue humano que eu já tinha provado. Logo meu corpo morto começou a reagir à sensação. Eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais. _Não!_

_Bella!_ Todo o veneno já tinha ido embora e só o que o meu corpo queria era o seu gosto puro.

Minha cabeça começou a gritar, mas meu corpo só atendia ao meu instinto animal. Agora o coração de Bella começava a parar.

- Pare, Edward! - Alice gritou enquanto prendia os braços de Bella com as mãos.

Sem nem saber como, eu rapidamente me joguei para trás num impulso. Sentir seu sangue nas minhas veias era como se o meu coração voltasse a bater. E ao mesmo tempo deixar de prová-lo tão repentinamente, era fazer meus batimentos pararem de uma vez só.

Eu estava afastado de todos lutando contra a sensação de abstinência que o meu corpo se encontrava. Minha mente ficou logo aliviada quando percebeu Bella se aquietar. O corpo dela não mais se contorcia de dor, que parecia abrandar.

- Edward - Bella me chamou, sua voz era de alguém que tinha dormido bem mais do que o necessário. Então me virei em direção a ela. Alice a amparava e Carlisle ainda cuidava de seus ferimentos com atenção.

- Ele está aqui, Bella - Alice a informou.

- Fique, Edward, fique comigo...

-Eu ficarei - eu ainda estava tenso, mas orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Eu tinha conseguido salvá-la. Foi por pouco que não deixei me levar, e por isso estava tenso, mas eu não tinha fracassado.

A fogueira ainda estava acesa. Meus irmãos fizeram um bom trabalho. Porém Emmett e Jasper não aguentaram muito tempo o cheiro do sangue. Os dois estavam do lado de fora do salão vigiando algum possível intruso no lugar.

Eu apertei a outra mão de Bella com carinho para logo depois beijar. Eu cuidaria dela agora.

- Saiu tudo? - perguntou Carlisle

- O sangue dela está limpo - meu corpo tremeu ao lembrar de poucos minutos atrás. - Posso sentir a morfina.

- Bella? - Carlisle a chamou.

- Humm? - ela respondeu sonolenta.

- O fogo passou?

- Sim... - os meus ombros ficaram menos tensos. - Obrigada, Edward.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu sei... - ela sussurrou absolutamente cansada. Ela fechou os olhos, sonolenta, e eu a conhecia bem para dizer que em pouco tempo ela não registraria mais nada a sua volta. Ri aliviado, a minha Bella estava de volta.

- Bella? - perguntou meu pai, que ainda estava tenso.

- Quê?- Bella apertou minha mão.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Na Flórida... Ele me enganou, Edward. Ele viu meus vídeos. - ela suspirou de repente pegando fôlego para dizer algo importante.

- Alice! - Bella abriu os olhos ficando inquieta. - Alice os vídeos... Ele conhecia você. Alice, ele sabia de onde você veio - sua voz era urgente, porém fraca. Senti minha irmã ficar tensa. - Senti cheiro de gasolina.

- Está na hora de levá-la - disse Carlisle.

- Não, eu quero dormir - ela reclamou ainda mais sonolenta. Foi então que a pus em meus braços com cuidado. Ela poderia dormir se quisesse, eu cuidaria dela.

- Pode dormir, meu amor, eu carrego você - eu a tranqüilizei. Ela se aninhou em meu peito.

- Durma agora, Bella - de imediato ela fechou os olhos. Em poucos segundos ela entrou num sono profundo.

Saí do salão com ela em meus braços, Carlisle e Alice no meu encalço. Deixamos o fogo para trás. Em pouco tempo ele se alastraria e não haveria mais nenhum vestígio do que houve ali. Encontramos Emmett e Jasper no corredor e em poucos segundos estávamos na calçada. Os dois carros ainda lá, o roubado e a Mercedes.

- Alice, Emmett e Jasper vocês precisam voltar para o Hotel... - Caslisle pediu. Alice protestou em pensamentos. Era óbvio que ela queria acompanhar Bella ao hospital. -Vocês precisam fabricar provas para que isso tudo pareça acidental... Façam o que for preciso. Eu e Edward vamos levá-la na Mercedes.

Imediatamente eu abri o carro e entrei no banco de trás com Bella em meus braços. Quando Carlisle ligou o carro para dar a partida, os meus irmãos já tinham sumido. O meu pai corria com o carro. Enquanto eu olhava pela janela pude ver a BMW roubada se afastando de nossas vistas, e no cenário de fundo o fogo já cobrindo toda a escola de Ballet.

Prometi para mim mesmo. Nunca mais eu deixaria Bella correr tamanho perigo. Se fosse preciso eu iria embora, mas ela não mais arriscaria a vida desse jeito.

Ainda dormindo ela se aninhou ainda mais em mim. E eu vi o quanto eu a amava. Sim, ela realmente era a minha vida.

NB(Priscila Louredo): Querida!!! Amei sua fic. Foi divertido betar alguma coisa diferente de Harry Potter. E apesar das dificuldades de escrever em primeira pessoa, você se saiu muito bem. Como sempre. Ficou dez, beijokas!!!


End file.
